I Can See You?
by BlackRabbit96
Summary: Evelyn Jane has been blind her whole life. She's never seen the sun rise, or the waves on the ocean, or her own mothers face. So why can she clearly see the gorgeous Native American man starring at her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know I just started a story last week, and I hope to have another chapter for that one out soon, but this idea just came to me, so I figured I would give it a shot! Enjoy!**

Evelyn Jane felt a hot, wet tongue eagerly lick her face. "No," she groaned and quickly pulled the covers over her head. Her dog Rufus, a six year old Golden Retriever, barked and nudged her side with his nose. Evelyn sighed and pulled the covers over her head and sat up, "Fine, fine I'm up! Are you happy?" Rufus parked his reply, and Evelyn could hear his tail beating against her dresser signaling that he was indeed happy. This had been their routine for the past five years.

Rufus was bought as a service dog for Evelyn on her 12th birthday. She was thrilled beyond belief that her parents had actually decided to get her a dog. Evelyn had brought up the idea to her parent's a year before, but neither one of them seemed keen on getting a dog. The only reason they relented and got Rufus was because they thought he would help her navigate through school and be a constant companion, which he was. Rufus had been her best friend since the moment he had jumped into her arms and greeted her with one of his famous kisses. He was always by her side no matter what, and he could sense when she was upset and just needed someone to hug. She couldn't imagine life without him.

Evelyn had been blind since the day she was born. She was born with ONH, or Optic Nerve Hypoplasia, which means that her optic nerve wasn't developed correctly. The optic nerve is what transmits signals from the retina to the brain, and because hers wasn't developed correctly, she was born blind. It didn't bother Evelyn very much. Sure she was curious about what certain things looked like and what seeing was like in general, but all she knew was this life. Her parents on the other hand, saw things differently. They were always talking about what they could have done different so that maybe she wouldn't have been born blind. They just couldn't seem to accept that their little girl was different. They went to countless doctors over the years, but there was no sure way of fixing her sight. Evelyn couldn't imagine going through surgery just to have nothing change. She had accepted this life. Hell, she was happy with her life. She didn't let her blindness put a stop to living her life.

Evelyn stood up out of bed and counted her steps to the bathroom. Evelyn didn't always need Rufus. She knew the layout of her house perfectly, and could walk anywhere in the house without Rufus. She could also walk to school and other places without Rufus, but she generally liked to have him with her.

Evelyn quickly finished her morning routine and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She could smell pancakes in the air, and hear her mother fussing in the kitchen. Evelyn stepped into the doorway of the kitchen and smelled the air, "It smells great, mom."

Evelyn heard her mom drop a plate on the floor, and the shattering of the glass. "Evelyn! Jesus, you scared me!" Her mother, Kaitlyn, laughed a little. "Give me some type of warning next time, sweetheart."

Evelyn smiled sheepishly, "Sorry mom. Hope it wasn't one of your favorite plates that broke."

Evelyn heard the glass being swept off the floor, and the jingle of her mother's bracelets as she swept up the glass, "No, sweetie. Just an old green plate. No big deal." Evelyn nodded a little. She wasn't one hundred percent sure what plate was broken, but she could easily figure it out when she did the dishes later. Her mother had eight plates; four of her favorite ones and four of her "leftover" plates. Her mother's favorite plates all had this interesting design on them. Every time Evelyn put them away she could feel the bumps and grooves of the plate. The "leftover" plates were random plates that her mother had, for some reason, kept over the years. Each plate had a different feel to it, and Evelyn could decipher which one was which by feeling the design on the plate.

"So, sweetie, want some pancakes?" Evelyn heard her mother ask.

Evelyn shook her head, "No thanks. I actually need to head out a little early. I'm supposed to meet Jessica and Mike at the beach."

"Oh, okay. Well, can you stop at the store for me on your way home? I need you to pick up a few things for me," her mother said.

Evelyn grabbed the handle on Rufus' harness and nodded. "Sure thing, mom!" Evelyn yelled over her shoulder as she quickly walked out the door and towards First Beach.

?!

Evelyn buried her toes in the cold, grainy sand and smiled up as the sun beat down on her face, "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into that!"

Mike laughed and laid back on the sand, "Sometimes you have to be a little spontaneous, Evie."

Jessica laughed gaily at Mike and copied his actions. Making sure to lay as close to Mike as possible. "Mike, Angela and I use to do this all the time. It's good to be back in Forks and La Push." Evelyn smiled at her old friends. She had missed them. A lot. Mike, Angela, Jessica, and pretty much all of her friends had graduated last year. Shortly after their graduation Bella Swan married Edward Cullen. Evelyn flinched. She was never a big fan of the Swan girl. Sure she felt bad when Edward dumped her, but she couldn't understand why Bella would go into a zombie like state over it, or why she would take Edward back when he did return. Bella just seemed to shake up everyone's life.

"What are you thinking about, Evie?" Jessica asked.

Evelyn shrugged. "Bella and Edward's wedding. Have you heard from them at all?"

"No." Jessica said, and by the tone of her voice Evelyn could imagine that she was rolling her eyes. "Little Miss too-good-for-anyone hasn't spoken to any of us since she got married. Oh, and get this! Shortly after her wedding Jacob Black disappeared again. Bella must have really done a number on him." Evelyn frowned. She didn't personally know Jacob Black, but she had heard of him. He was always a fun, go lucky guy, but when Bella Swan moved to Forks he fell hard. Unfortunately for him, she only saw him as a friend. Jake was there to pick up Bella when Edward dumped her, and had, apparently, gone through a major physical change during that time. All Evelyn heard about was the La Push hotties, but Bella still didn't see Jacob that way. So of course when Edward came back, Jacob was forgotten about. He disappeared after receiving an invitation to her wedding. Everyone was out looking for him, but he couldn't be found. Finally he did show up, but at Bella's wedding. Evelyn guessed that something must have happened for him to run off again.

"Has anyone heard from him?" Evelyn asked with concern in her voice.

"Yep. He just came back to La Push a few days ago, but he's different. I ran into him yesterday, at the gas station. He was cold and aloof. He had this hardness about him, and his eyes, Evie, his eyes were so dark and lifeless."

Evelyn frowned. What could Bella have done to the poor guy? "Enough talk about Black," Mike said, and Evelyn could hear him stand and dust the sand off of his pants. "I'm only in town for a week. Let's have some fun and not talk about the past."

Evie smiled and turned to Mike's direction. "What did you have in mind, Newton?"

?!

Jacob Black pounded hard into the blonde girl beneath him. He didn't remember her name. Hell, he didn't give a fuck what her name was. She was just another slut to be fucked. Another pussy he would forget. It was the same old routine every day. Find an attractive and willing girl, take her home, fuck her brains out, and then forget about her. It was simple, it was fun, and it was Jacob Black's new life. The girl, Becky or Bridgette maybe, moaned as she found her release, and Jacob soon followed after her.

Pulling out of her, Jacob stood and threw the condom in the trash. "Thanks for the fun," Jacob said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his night stand, "You can go now."

The blonde frowned and sat up in his bed, her perky breasts begging for his attention, "So soon? I was hoping we could spend the whole day together."

Jacob lit a cigarette and looked at the girl, "Look, uh…?"

The blonde glared, "Amy."

Jacob frowned. Damn, he was off. "Right, Amy. You we're a lot of fun. I had fun. You had fun. But it's time for you to go." Jacob picked up her clothes and threw them at her, "So go."

Amy huffed and quickly put on her clothes. "You're a real jerk, Jacob Black," She sneered as she shoved her way past him and out the door.

Jacob took a drag on his cigarette and slowly blew out the smoke, "Like I haven't heard that one before." Jacob looked around his room. Clothes were thrown all over the place, his bed sheets were messy from previous activities, and the room smelled of sex. The best part about his room though, was the lack of Bella in it. Anything that reminded Jacob of Bella was thrown out; old pictures, gifts, or even clothes that remind him of her were thrown in the dump. It was a Bella free zone, and Jacob loved it.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke in my house?" Jacob heard the angry voice of his father, Billy Black, ask.

Jacob, still completely nude, turned to look at his wheelchair bound father. Jacob took another long drag on his cigarette and blew the smoke towards his dad, "Sorry."

Billy Black glared at his only son, "Put that god damn cancer stick out!" Jacob rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Billy rubbed a hand down his face and sighed, "I need you to run to the store for me."

Jacob groaned, "Why the fuck do I have to do it?"

"Because not all of us have the privilege to stay in bed and fuck sluts all day, Jacob," Billy snapped, "Just, can you please just run to the store for me?" Jacob looked at his dad and felt a slight bit of pity and guilt. He use to do everything for his dad, no questioned asked, but now him and his dad could barely hold a conversation.

Jacob grabbed a pair of shorts and put them on, "Yeah dad. What do you need me to get?"

"Just a few things for the barbeque at Sam and Emily's tonight. You are coming, right?" Billy asked giving his son the 'you better be' look.

Jacob growled a little and grabbed a wad of cash off his dresser, "Yeah, dad. I'll go watch Sam and Emily and all the other wolves and imprints make kissy faces at each other all night."

Billy sighed, "Jacob…" But Jacob was already half way out the door.

?!

Evelyn smiled as her and Rufus walked through the small grocery store. She had missed Mike and Jessica more than she thought, and seeing them had brought back a lot of old memories. Mike and Jessica both went to the University of Washington in Seattle and even though that wasn't far, she still didn't get to see them nearly as much as she would like to. They were her best friends.

Rufus gave a small bark and tried to get Evelyn to stop walking, but she was too lost in her own thoughts and slammed into a hot, hard wall. Wait, no. It wasn't a wall, but a very muscular chest. Evelyn heard the man drop his basket to the ground and let out an annoyed growl, "Are you fucking serious?!"

Evelyn slowly backed away from the man, "I am so sorry! Rufus must have warned me but I-"

"Who the fuck is Rufus?" The voice snapped.

Evelyn glared a little. She hated being interrupted, "Rufus is my service dog."

The man snorted, "Service dog? What are you? Fucking retarded? You must be since you clearly didn't see me standing here."

Evelyn clenched her fist together and finally looked up at the man, but before she could yell at him she froze. Evelyn was staring into the coldest, brownest eyes she had ever seen. The look in the man's eyes went from anger to shock to admiration and then quickly back to anger. Evelyn continued to look over the man she had bumped into. He was clearly Native American, and lord was he built. His height and his muscles were intimidating and sexy all at the same time. On his bicep he had a strange tribal tattoo. Evelyn couldn't stop staring at the man in front of her. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Wait. Evelyn frowned then starred wide eyed at the stranger in front of her, "I…I can see you!"

The man rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "Well no shit, squirt. I'm not a fucking ghost."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys thanks! I really didn't think this story would do very well, but it's done amazingly in the past 24 hours. Because of this I figured I should quickly write up another chapter and let you guys read it!**

 **Thank you to Brianna-Future Pastry Chef, CynthiaMG, Jojowolfe, RebornRose1992, cc7605, jazzyjeff1410, lyrass zaaabooozaa, and yoseko for adding this story to their alerts!**

 **Thank you to Mina1999, cc7605, lightbabe, lyrass zaabooozaa, and megladon1616 for adding this story to their favorites!**

 **RebornRose1992: Thank you for the review! I'm happy you're enjoying it!**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it! The plot was something that I just thought about while I was watching TV haha I hope you enjoy the update!**

 **twin268: I wasn't planning on updating this earlier, but with how well the story did I decided to. Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it!**

 **lightbabe: Jacob is definitely a dick! haha but within reason! In a way he kind of reminds me of Paul before he imprinted only ten times worse! I'm really happy you enjoy Evelyn! Unfortunately, she isn't really in this chapter :/ but I promise she will be in the next one!**

Jacob Black threw a can of beans carelessly into his basket. He really, really hated grocery shopping. Every time Jacob Black went to the grocery store, even if it was just for a can of coke, he ended up walking out with way more food then he intended to get. Stupid wolf stomach. Jacob would have continued his shopping, but just when he was about to continue a soft, tiny body bumped into him. Even though Jacob was a werewolf, this tiny girl caught him off guard and caused him to drop his basket to the ground. Jacob let out an annoyed growl and looked at the girl, "Are you fucking serious?!"

The tiny red head slowly backed away from him. Hmm, he always did have a thing for red heads. Jacob shook his head. _Head out of the gutter, Black!_ Jacob frowned. Wait, he liked his head in the gutter. Why was he arguing with himself?

"I am so sorry! Rufus must have warned me but I-"

"Who the fuck is Rufus?" Jacob snapped, but he instantly felt bad about it. Why was he feeling bad? _Stop it, Black!_

Jacob looked down at the girl. She still wouldn't look him directly in the eye and for some reason it bothered him. "Rufus is my service dog," The tiny girl said in a sassy voice.

Jacob snorted, "Service dog? What are you? Fucking retarded? You must be since you clearly didn't see me standing here." That surly got her attention and soft, pale, grey eyes snapped up to meet his. Her eyes were hauntingly beautiful, and Jacob found himself getting lost in them. Jacob slowly tore his eyes away from the red head's and looked over the rest of her. She was definitely tiny; five foot three at the most. Her bright red hair fell down her back in soft ringlets. In her right hand, he could see her clutching a handle. Attached to the handle was a harness wrapped around the chest of a male Golden Retriever. The retriever watched him with cautious eyes, and Jacob narrowed his eyes and growled quietly to let him know who was in charge. The retriever lowered his head and looked away.

Jacob smirked and looked back at the red head. She was clearly checking him out, and Jacob felt a sense of accomplishment and arrogance. All of the sudden the red head's eyes widen and she starred at Jacob, "I…I can see you!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Well no shit, squirt. I'm not a fucking ghost," Jacob said chuckling.

The girl opened and closed her mouth and continued to stare at Jacob. "No you…you don't understand. I'm legally blind! I have been since I was born, but you…I…holy shit," She whispered and rubbed her eyes. Jacob frowned. If she was blind then how could she see him?

"This is unbelievable," She whispered and laughed a little to herself. Jacob felt the corner of his lips turn up into a slight smile. She was kind of cute. Wait, cute? _What the hell is going on with you, Black?_ Then it clicked. Jacob shook his head and growled to himself. Son of a bitch! He fucking imprinted! Him! Jacob Black! Fuck! He didn't want an imprint. He didn't want her. Jacob's wolf growled at him. _Mine. Mate. Mine_. Jacob felt his whole body start to shake. No. No. _No._

Jacob felt a soft hand touch his arm, and his eyes quickly snapped to the red head. "Are you okay?" She asked frowning.

Jacob quickly pulled away from her. "Don't fucking touch me," He growled and ran out of the store ignoring the yells of the girl he left behind.

?!

Evelyn stared desperately after the man who left her. As he disappeared from view, so did her sight. That was the most incredible thing to ever happen to her! She could see him plain as day! When she looked up into his eyes, something in her heart fluttered, and she was able to see him. Everything else around the man was just a blur of shapes and colors, but it was more than Evelyn had ever seen before. However now that he was gone, so was her sight.

Rufus whimpered and nudged Evelyn's leg with his nose. Evelyn scratched behind his ears lightly. "Come on, boy. Let's go home," she whispered. Evelyn walked to the counter and paid for the items her mother had asked for. Mumbling a quiet thank you, she grabbed the items and walked out of the store with Rufus. As she walked home, Evelyn couldn't stop picturing a certain pair of deep brown eyes.

?!

Jacob walked into the house and set the groceries on the table. "Dad! I'm home!" He yelled out.

Billy wheeled himself into the kitchen and looked at his son, "Thanks, Jake. Did you get everything?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and kicked off his boots throwing them into the corner of the room. "No, dad. I purposely forgot stuff." Billy sighed. Jacob always use to be such a good kid, but then Charlie's daughter had to go and break his son's heart. Billy felt terrible for his son. He really did, but God he was so happy Bella wasn't his imprint. He loved his best friend dearly, but his daughter was nothing but trouble.

"Why don't you go rest, Jacob? I'll let you know when it's time to go," Billy suggested. Jacob nodded a little. He could use some rest. Especially if he was going to have to deal with the pack later. Jacob gave his dad a light pat on the shoulder and walked to his room. He shut the door, tore his clothes off, and jumped in bed. Finally, some alone time. Before long, his thoughts were invaded with the image of a certain red head. Jacob couldn't stop imagining her red, curly hair or her pale, grey eyes. He wondered what she would feel like in his arms. _Ugh, no_! Jake thought rubbing his face. _Stop thinking about her. You don't need an imprint. You don't want an imprint._

Jacob's wolf growled at him. _Speak for yourself, boy, I want her. I don't see why you don't. She's perfect for us. She's our mate._

Jacob growled and sat up _. No. I refuse_ , he thought.

Jacob's wolf growled. _You can't deny that you want her; hold her, kiss her, be inside her_. Jacob couldn't argue with his wolf on that one. He did want to be inside Red (his new nickname for the little red head) more than he had every wanted to be with any other girl. He was sure she would be perfect. _I could always just fuck her and then leave,_ Jacob thought to himself.

His wolf growled, and Jacob's body started to shake. He needed to go let off some steam before he really pissed off his wolf. Jumping out of bed, Jacob walked out of the house and towards the woods. Jacob took a deep breath and let the hurtful memories come to the surface. He remembered Bella's face when he she ran back to Edward, Edward's smug look he shot at Jacob, the wedding invitation, and finally the image of Bella as she transformed into a vampire on her wedding night; the act that would forever ban the Cullen's from Forks and broke the treaty.

Jacob felt the tingle run up his spin as his anger took over and he let the wolf in him come out. His bones crunched and re-broke into different positions, hair grew all over his body, and sharp canine teeth came in. Jake shook out his fur, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to hunt. Jacob focused on all the smells around him and smirked as he smelled a buck not too far off. Letting his wolf take over, Jacob ran in the direction of the buck.

It didn't take long for Jacob to find the buck. It was grazing in a field; unaware of Jacob stalking him. Jacob circled the field until he was facing the buck's rear. He crouched and ran towards it. The buck looked up in alarm and started to run. Jacob smirked. He always loved a good chase, but it didn't last for long. Jacob tripped over something and went sprawling to the ground letting the buck get away. Jacob growled and quickly turned to look at what he tripped over. Staring up at him was a small, white rabbit. _You've got to be kidding me_ , he thought. _I tripped over a bunny?_

The rabbit looked up at Jacob, and he swore the thing was laughing at him. Jacob gave out a low growl, causing the rabbit to run, and he quickly took off after it. Jacob barked at the rabbit and continued to chase the pesky little fur ball. All he wanted was some peace and quiet, but he couldn't seem to get it anywhere! Jacob snapped his teeth at the rabbit and then growled in frustration when the rabbit hid in a rabbit hole. Jacob snarled and clawed at the hole, trying to get to the rabbit, but it was pointless. He stalked around the rabbit hole; snapping his teeth and growling at the infuriating little animal. Jake smirked and laid on top of the rabbit hole. _Try to get out now you little fuck,_ he thought to himself. Resting his head on his paws, Jacob slowly started to drift off. He prayed that he would actually get some alone time.

?!

 _Jacob laid on the beach with his eyes closed as he mindlessly played with Red's hair. He heard her soft giggle as she cuddled herself into him. "What are you thinking about, Jake?" She asked._

 _Jake slowly opened one eye and looked down at the tiny girl wrapped around him. "You," He said with a cheesy grin. Red laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she stood up. Jacob let his eyes trail over form, but lingered longer on her backside._

 _"See something you like, Jake?" She asked smirking. Jake looked up at and starred into his imprint's eyes. "Absolutely," He said._

 _"Holy fucking shit! Jacob imprinted!" He heard a voice yell. Jacob frowned and looked around the beach, but he couldn't see anyone else._

 _"Dude! No way!" He heard another voice yell. Jacob stood up and held Red close to him as he tried to figure out where the voices were coming from._

 _"Jared, wake up him." The first voice laughed. "He's still dreaming."_

Jacob felt a hard body slam into him, and he woke with a jolt. Looking up Jacob saw his pack brother, Jared, on top of him with a wolfy grin on his face. _"Dude, you imprinted! Congratulations! That's awesome!"_

Jacob growled and shoved his pack mate off of him, _"I didn't imprint."_

 _"Oh really? Because your dream says otherwise,"_ Paul smirked. This was too good to be true. Ever since Bella, Jacob swore he would never imprint, but he finally did. Paul couldn't wait to tease him about this. Especially because Jacob use to tease him about Rachel.

 _"You aren't happy about the imprint?"_ Jared asked frowning. He couldn't understand why someone wouldn't be happy about the imprint. Kim was the best thing to ever happen to Jared.

 _"No, Jared, I'm not happy, and I don't plan on every seeing her again,"_ Jake said as he walked away from the two infuriating wolves.

Jared frowned, " _You have to see her again, Jake. She's your imprint._ "

Jacob growled and quickly turned to look at Jared, " _I don't care what she is! I don't want, nor need, an imprint."_ With those final words Jacob raced back to his house, and changed out of his wolf form. He didn't want Jared and Paul in his head anymore.

Paul walked over to Jared and nudged his shoulder, _"Wait until the pack finds out about Jacob's imprint at Sam and Emily's tonight."_ Jared nodded a little. It would definitely be an eventful night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Firstly, thank you again for reading! I hope you all like this update!**

 **Special thanks to Chella218, DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove, InTheWrongEra, IvyontheWall, MarishkaTheUnderdog, MonaokeDemon, Nano1354, Sweet Petit, XhouseofnightgrlX, Christine. , kaylaanime1492901, and kiari-namiro for adding this to story to their alerts!**

 **Thank you DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove, IvyontheWall, Sweet Petit, Tiniii25, XhouseofnightgrlX, camsam17, hayhay196, kaylaanime1492901, and zamzym for adding this story to their favorites!**

 **Twin268: Thank you for another review! And, I don't want to give much away, but I'm sure Jacob will do something extremely stupid to make Evelyn mad, and then he might have to grovel, and beg, and spoil her ;) haha who knows what could happen! But I promise you I have some things up my sleeve. Somethings you and my other readers may be shocked about. Have I made you even more curious? Haha thanks again!**

 **Noface: Thank you so much! That really means a lot, and I'm really happy you're enjoying it so far! I hope you love this update just as much!**

 **Christine. : Thank you! I hope you like this update! Let me know what you thought!**

 **Okay, I know this is a really long introduction, but I just wanted to thank everyone! Also, because I forgot to add this in the other two chapters, I do not own Twilight, but I do own Evelyn and any new ideas that may come about. Okay, enough talking. Enjoy!**

 **?!**

"Jacob, did _what_?" Sam asked staring at Paul and Jared.

Paul sat with a smug look on his face, "You heard me, Sam. Jacob Black imprinted." The faces of the pack, their imprints, and the council all wore the same look - shock. Jacob Black swore he would never imprint after everything with Bella. He didn't want to be forced to love someone; Jacob didn't want to love at all, but he still imprinted. No one could quite believe what Paul was saying was true. Sensing this, Paul motioned to Jared, "If you don't believe me ask Jared. He was there when I found out."

Everyone snapped their heads in Jared's direction. Jared gave a little nod and held Kim closer, "Paul isn't lying. We saw it in Jake's mind a few hours ago." The room suddenly grew loud as everyone tried to process the news. "What's her name?", "How did they meet?", "Is Jacob bring her here tonight?", "Oh, another pack sister! How exciting!"

Sam laughed and looked around the room, "Everyone quiet! Let Paul and Jared explain."

Jared rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, um, we don't know much. He calls her Red, but I doubt that's her real name, and, well, he's denying the imprint."

"Jacob, is what?" Billy asked shocked. Of course his son would deny the one thing that would bring him happiness.

Paul leaned against the wall and wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist, "He said, and I quote, 'I don't want, nor need, an imprint.'"

Billy sighed and shook his head. "That stupid fool," He mumbled.

"Who's a stupid fool?" A booming voice asked from the front door. Jacob Black strolled into Sam and Emily's without a care in the world. He knew they had been talking about his imprint; he could hear them a mile away, but he wasn't bothered by it. As far as he was concerned there was no imprint.

"Well, apparently a congratulations are in order," Quil smiled as he held a sleeping Claire on his lap.

Jacob frowned and then looked at Emily. "Are you pregnant, Emily?" Jacob asked with fake enthusiasm. "Wow! That's awesome! Maybe this time Embry will be the one to imprint on a baby!"

Sam folded his arms across his chest, "Jacob-"

Jacob laughed and looked over at Leah, "Or maybe Leah will! Hey, how fucked up would that be? Am I right?"

"Jacob!" Sam yelled in his Alpha tone. All the wolves in the room visibly flinched; including Jacob. Sam sighed and looked at Jacob, "We know about the imprint, Jacob."

Jacob frowned, "Imprint? What imprint?" Sam gave him a hard look, and Jacob sighed and shrugged a little, "So I imprinted. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Jake, that's great news!" Seth said excitedly. Most of the other wolves were still angry at Jacob for running off, but Seth couldn't be more excited for Jake. Seth always saw him as an older brother and just wanted Jake happy.

Jacob looked over at Seth, "Seth, don't call me Jake." He looked at the rest of the wolves, imprints and council members, "And I'm refusing the imprint."

Billy glared at his son, "You can't do that! It'll tear the both of you apart!"

Jacob glared at his dad, "How can I be torn apart if that's already happened, dad?" Jacob froze. Fuck, he shouldn't have said that. Everyone gave Jake a look of pity. Bella really did a number on him. Jacob flinched; he didn't want their pity. Rolling his shoulders back, he smirked and said, "Plus, I don't want her. She's fucking blind for Crist sakes!"

Emily's eyes widen, "You imprinted on Evelyn Jane?"

Jacob looked over at Emily, "I guess. I don't exactly know her name." Her name was Evelyn? Jacob let out a sigh; he finally knew her name. Ugh, stop it! You don't need to know her name. You aren't going to see her again.

"Wait, if she's blind then how did you imprint?" Leah asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Leah had a good point. How could Jake possibly imprint on her? She wouldn't have been able to look into his eyes.

Jacob coughed a little and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, about that, she claims she can see me."

Sam went to speak, but Jacob held up his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore," Jacob said and walked into the backyard.

Billy sighed and looked around, "What do we do?"

Emily smiled mischievously, "I think I have an idea."

?!

Evelyn moved the peas around her plate absentmindedly. It had only been a few hours since the grocery store incident, but she was still having a hard time forgetting about that man. Who could blame her? She had actually seen someone; an angry, handsome man but still! Why was he so angry? She hadn't done anything to upset him. Okay, so she starred at him and exclaimed that she could see him, but that wouldn't make someone so cold, would it?

"Evelyn, dear, are you okay? You've hardly touched any of your food," her mother said frowning.

Evelyn smiled a little and set her fork down, "I guess I'm just not very hungry."

"You aren't coming down with anything are you, pumpkin?" Her father asked worriedly. He was always overly protective of her.

Her mother went to speak, but was stopped by the phone ringing. "I'll be right back." Evelyn heard her mother push her chair back and the click of her heels as she walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later her mother called her into the kitchen. Evelyn frowned a little, wondering what she could need, but made her way into the kitchen anyways.

"Yes mom?" Evelyn asked as she was handed the phone.

"It's for you sweetie," her mother said and left the room to give Evelyn some privacy.

Evelyn slowly brought the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hi, Evelyn, this is Emily Young. I was wondering if you had time to talk?"

"Um, sure Miss Young," Evelyn said uncertainly. What could Emily Young want to talk to her about?

"I was looking through the job applications, and I saw that you applied to work at my bakery. I would love to have you work with us Evelyn. I hear you're quiet the baker."

Evelyn was beyond confused. She didn't remember applying to Emily's bakery, "I…I'm flattered Miss Young, but I don't think I applied-"

"Oh but you did! I have your application right here, and I really need the help. Would you please take the job? I know about your…condition, but the bakery is closed on Sundays, so you could come over and familiarize yourself with it."

Evelyn bit her lip. She could really use the money to start saving up for college, and she did love to bake. "Sure, Miss Young. When do you want me to start?"

Evelyn hear Emily squealed through the phone, and she smiled at Emily's enthusiasm. "Thank you so much! Like I said, the bakery is closed on Sundays, so why don't you come down tomorrow, and I'll show you around and teach you some recipes!"

Evelyn leaned against the counter. "Sure, I can do that. How about eleven tomorrow?"

"Sounds great! See you then!"

"Yeah, bye Emily," Evelyn said and hung up the phone. That was strange. Evelyn walked back into the dining room with a confused look on her face.

"What did Miss Young want, Evie?" She heard her mother ask.

"Apparently I just got a job working at her bakery," Evelyn answered.

"Well that's great, but does she know of your condition?" Evelyn rolled her eyes at her father's question. "Yes dad, she knows I'm blind."

Her father sighed, "There's no reason to get sassy, Evelyn. I was just asking. I didn't want you to go in there, and her not know about your condition."

"It's not a condition, dad! I'm blind. Why do you always have to call it a condition? And stop worrying so much. I can still have a job like every other normal teenager."

"Evelyn, I didn't-" but Evelyn didn't feel like listening to another one of his excuses about her "condition".

"I'm going to bed," she said and quickly made her way to her room; Rufus right behind her. Evelyn shut her door and quickly peeled her clothes off.

"Why do they treat me like I'm so fragile, Rufus?" She grumbled and threw her hair up into a messy bun. "I'm not going to break into a million little pieces if I get a job." Evelyn sighed and laid in her bed. "I just wish they would treat me like a normal kid, Rufus," Evelyn whispered. "And then that guy, the one from the grocery store, I can't stop thinking about him, and I don't know why." She laughed at that. "Okay, I know why I can't stop thinking about him. He's the one person I've ever been able to see, and why can I see him? Ugh!" Evelyn threw the covers over her head. "I just need to sleep. Maybe then I'll forget about him." Evelyn reached over and turned her beside lamp out. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

?!

Jacob stared up at Evelyn's house and listened to her quiet snoring. He needed to make sure she was safe, and then he would leave. Changing out of his wolf form, Jacob pulled on a pair of shorts and walked over to her window. It was far off the ground, and he could easily jump up and grab onto the ledge. When Jacob had a good enough grip on her window ledge, he eased her window open. He was both happy and annoyed that her window was unlocked; she needed to be safer than that.

Jacob hoisted himself into her room and looked down at the sleeping girl. Her hair and started to come out of the bun and was falling all over her face; her mouth was slightly open, and drool was soaking her pillow. Jacob laughed quietly. She was absolutely gorgeous. Jacob cautiously reached out and rubbed her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm, making Jacob smile a little. Jacob pulled the covers up further onto Evelyn and looked around her room. He needed something of hers; something small that she wouldn't miss. Jacob spotted her underwear drawer and chuckled a little to himself. It was perverted, he knew that, but who would miss one pair of underwear? Plus, he wasn't going to sit around and smell them. That would just be weird. He opened the draw quietly and laughed to himself when he saw a pair of batman panties. Oh, he was definitely taking those. Jacob quickly shoved them in his pocket and walked over to the window. With one last look at his sleeping angel, he jumped out of the window with a small smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wait, what? Two uploads in only a few hours? Yep! I felt like the last chapter didn't have a lot of action in it, and I really want Jacob and Evelyn to meet again, so I decided to post another chapter!**

 **In the few hours that the last chapter was uploaded I would like to thank FallenAshe, Tessa Anne, TheEmperorsNewGhost, grim assassin sherlock101, and jigokunooujo for adding this story to their alerts!**

 **Thank you to Tessa Anne for adding this story to your favorites!**

 **Twin268: Aww thank you! Hope work isn't too stressful or anything tomorrow! I love reading people's reviews, and I'm happy you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **Twin68: I'm happy she was excited! I tried to reply to people's reviews, so they know I do see them and appreciate them taking the time to let me know what they thing. Thanks again!**

 **Okay folks, once again I do not own Twilight, but I do own Evelyn and any ideas that do come out of this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Evelyn gripped onto Rufus' harness and took a deep breath. "Okay, Evelyn. There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just Emily Young. She's a nice lady," Evelyn whispered to herself over and over again. It was Sunday morning and the start of her training at Emily Young's Bakery. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but Evelyn had been a bundle of nerves all day. Taking a deep, calming breath, Evelyn stepped into Emily's bakery.

Evelyn's nose was assaulted with so many wonderful and different smells. She could smell the apple pies baking in the oven, the cinnamon on a fresh baked cinnamon cake, the sweet smell of chocolate, and sugar all mixed in the air. It felt like such a homely environment; Evelyn loved it already.

"Are you Evelyn Jane?" Evelyn heard a soft, sweet voice ask.

Evelyn turned in the direction of the voice and smiled a little, "Yes, I am. Are you Miss Young?"

The voice laughed happily, "I am but please call me Emily." Before Evelyn could respond she felt a pair of tiny arms wrap her in a tight hug. "It really is a pleasure to meet you, and I'm so happy to have you work with me. "

Evelyn smiled softly and hugged Emily back lightly, "Thank you, Emily. I'm really happy to work here too."

Rufus, feeling left out, let out a bark to draw the attention over to him. Emily laughed and pulled away from Evelyn and looked at Rufus, "And who is this little guy?"

Evelyn gently rubbed Rufus behind the ears, "This is Rufus. He's my service dog and the best friend a girl could ask for." Evelyn heard the rustle of Emily's jeans as she knelt down beside Rufus.

"Well hello Rufus," Emily said and reached out to pet Rufus. Evelyn could hear Rufus' tail thumb against the floor, excited that someone new was paying attention to him.

Evelyn smiled and bit her lip nervously. "I know he can't be with me in the back, but is there anywhere we can put him while I work?"

"Of course!" Emily exclaimed and stood up. "He can stay in my office while I train you and when you work." Evelyn smiled a little and slowly handed Rufus over to Emily. She knew he couldn't be in the bakery with her, but she would still miss him for those few hours. Evelyn opened her bag and pulled out her walking cane. Without Rufus, and with her not knowing her surroundings, Evelyn would need to use her waking cane for a while. Evelyn tapped her cane on the floor as she walked around. She ran her hand over the counter tops and tables as she made her way around the room.

"So, what do you think?" Evelyn heard Emily ask.

Evelyn smiled and turned to face Emily, "It's really nice, Emily."

Emily beamed at the tiny red head in front of her. She couldn't understand how Jacob could be so cruel to her. She was such a sweet girl. Well, Jacob could be an ass all he wanted, but Emily was going to spend time with their new pack member.

Emily smiled and wrapped an arm around Evelyn. "Let's go to the back and get to baking."

?!

Evelyn continued to knead the dough as she laughed at another one of Emily's stories. Emily seemed to have a very interesting life, or at least that's what Evelyn was gathering from her stories. Emily's fiancée, Sam Uley, and a bunch of his friends were always doing some crazy stunt or another.

Evelyn smiled over at Emily, "Well, they definitely sound like a very interesting bunch."

Emily laughed and nodded, "They are, and you'll meet them one day." Evelyn smiled a little. She really would like to meet them one day.

Emily set down her roller and whipped the flour onto her apron. "I'm afraid we're running out of ingredients, Evelyn. Do you care if I run to the store really quick?"

Evelyn shook her head, "Not all, Emily. I'll finish this pie while you're gone."

Emily smiled at grabbed her purse and keys. "I won't be gone long!" Emily yelled out. Evelyn heard the chime on the door as Emily left and smiled. Evelyn had really gotten to know Emily in the few hours that they were together. She was a kind, sweet, motherly woman who seemed to look after everyone; including Evelyn. Evelyn barley knew Emily, but she already thought of her like an older sister.

Evelyn continued to bake as she waited for Emily when the chime went off signaling someone was here. Evelyn grabbed her cane and used it to help her navigate her way to the front. "That was a pretty quick trip, Em," Evelyn said smiling, but stopped when her eyes started to adjust. She started to see colors and shapes and then her eyes zeroed in on the clear image of a man standing in the doorway. Evelyn gasped and starred at him, "It's you!"

The man stared at her. He was clearly shocked to see her standing in Emily's bakery. "I…you…what are you doing here?" He asked.

Evelyn tucked her hair behind her ear, "Emily gave me a job."

The man sighed and nodded. "Of course she did," He mumbled.

Evelyn looked the man up and down and noticed he was holding something in his hands. Evelyn motioned to the man's hands, "Emily isn't here right now, but I can take that if you want."

The man looked Evelyn up and down and shook his head. "No, I got it," He said as he pushed his way past her and walked towards the back of the bakery.

Evelyn frowned and followed after him, "Did I do something to upset you?"

The man sat the box on the counter and turned to her, "No. Why would you think that?"

Evelyn placed her hands on her hips, "Because every time I run into you, you act like you want to punch something." The man stared at her for a second and then laughed. Not a soft, quiet laugh, but a big, boisterous laugh. Evelyn watched him and smiled. He was really gorgeous when he laughed; the corner of his eyes crinkled up as laughter shook his body, and his dark brown eyes shined with delight.

Jacob slowly stopped laughing and looked over at Evelyn, "I look like I want to punch something?"

Evelyn blushed a little and nodded, "Yes. You just seem so angry for some reason."

Jacob chuckled and walked over to Evelyn, "I am angry."

Evelyn frowned, "Why?"

"Because life really likes to screw me over," he whispered and lightly touched Evelyn's cheek.

Evelyn's breath caught in her throat, and she took a deep breath, "What's your name?"

"Jacob, Jacob Black," He answered and played with her hair. Evelyn starred at him. This was Jacob Black? This was the man who was destroyed by Bella Swan?

Evelyn laughed a little and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Jacob watched her with a hint of amusement in his eyes, "Is there something funny about my name?"

Evelyn blushed and looked down. Why was she so shy around him? Evelyn felt a hand on her chin as she was gently forced to look up into Jacob Black's brown eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Red," he whispered.

Evelyn looked at him confused, "Red?"

"Yeah," He said smiling and grabbed a piece of her hair. "For your red hair." Jacob twirled her hair around his finger. "Now, answer the question, Red." Evelyn opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when the chime once again went off. Jacob quickly pulled away from her, like she had some type of disease, as Emily walked into the back of the bakery.

Emily smiled innocently at Jacob, "Jacob, I see you've met my new employee Evelyn."

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and gave Emily a stern look, "Yes, Emily. I have." Evelyn looked between Jacob and Emily. She could see the stern look he was giving Emily, and she was assuming from Emily's tone of voice that she was hiding something. Evelyn frowned a little. She was definitely missing something.

Evelyn cleared her throat and turned to Emily, "It's getting late, Em. I should probably get going."

Emily frowned, "So soon?" Evelyn nodded a little. Emily sighed and nodded, "Alright, but Jacob can walk you home." Jacob went to protest, but Emily gave him a look that shut him up. "It's dangerous out at night." Jacob frowned a little. Emily was right. It was dangerous at night, and he didn't want Evelyn to walk home alone.

"Em, it's fine really. I have Rufus," Evelyn said trying to reason with Emily. She didn't know if she could be alone with Jacob Black for that long.

Jacob looked over at Evelyn and smirked, "No can do, Red. Em is right. It's dangerous at night. Go fetch Rufus, so we can head out." Evelyn bit her lip and nodded and left to go get Rufus. Once Jacob was sure she was out of the room he turned to Emily, "Seriously Em."

Emily looked away from Jacob and started to put ingredients away, "What? I haven't done anything. The bakery has been getting busy, and I needed help around here."

Jacob growled low, "So why not ask Kim?"

"Kim already has a job," Emily said and looked at him. "Plus, I love Kim, but she can't bake to save her life." Jacob laughed. Yeah, Em was right about that. Kim was a horrible cook.

"Hey," a voiced said from the doorway, and Jacob turned to see Evelyn holding onto Rufus' harness. "I'm ready to go." Jacob nodded and looked at Em. "Take care, Em," He said and walked over to Evelyn.

Emily smirked a little and nodded. "You too. I'll see you around, Evelyn." Evelyn smiled and waved back at Emily as her, Jacob, and Rufus walked out the door.

?!

Jacob and Evelyn walked in awkward silence all the way back to her house in Forks. He tried to think of things to say, but every time he opened his mouth his tongue got dry and he couldn't speak. What was wrong with him? He had never been tongue tied over a girl before, not even Bella. Jacob rolled his eyes, _Don't think about her, Black. She's gone. Dead._

Jacob walked Evelyn up her porch steps and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "So, um, goodnight."

Evelyn smiled a little, "Goodnight, Jacob." Jacob nodded a little and turned around and walked back down the steps. Evelyn watched him walk to the end of the driveway, but looked confused when he turned around and walked back up to her.

"Did you forget something?" She asked confused.

Jacob ran his hand through his hair and looked like he was arguing with himself over something. Finally he said, "There's a bonfire next Friday. It's, uh, down on first beach." Evelyn nodded a little and watched him; waiting for him to continue. Jacob looked down at Evelyn and smirked a little. "You should come."

Evelyn smiled at him, "I would really like that."

Jacob smiled widely, but tried to hide it with a smirk. "Cool, I'll pick you up at seven." Evelyn smiled and nodded. Jacob started to walk down the steps but lost his footing and tripped the rest of the way down.

Evelyn gasped and starred at him trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?" She asked giggling.

Jacob stood up quickly and shrugged like nothing happened. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said and stuffed his hands into his pants. "Totally fine," he mumbled.

Evelyn giggled and brushed her hair out of her face. "See you on Friday, Jacob," Evelyn said and walked inside with Rufus.

Jacob smiled a little, "See you Friday, Red." Refusing this imprint was going to be a lot harder than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, everyone! Thanks, once again, to everyone who is reading this! I do not own Twilight, but I do own Evelyn and any other ideas that may come out of this story. If anyone here is a writer, and you would like me to read our stories, then please let me know!**

 **Thank you to Aphroditessister, Bella-swan11, Cindee, EllieMarieG, Forever Love The Dark, PinkAzn, Polly2010, RADickey85, and wolfgirl1314 for adding this story to their alerts!**

 **Thank you to Bella-swan11, IComeInPeace, and amatista1996 for adding this story to their favorites!**

 **Megladon1616: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like it so far!**

 **Twin68: Thanks again for the review! I can promise you that Jacob isn't being an ass just because Evelyn is blind. Jacob is very conflicted on what he wants and how he feels about Evelyn and imprinting all together. Hopefully I can make that a little clearer in this chapter. Deep down Jacob does care for her, but he's apprehensive about all of the sudden having strong feelings for her, and he's still caught up on Bella. Like it or not, and believe me I hate it because I hate Bella, but Bella was a huge part of Jacob's life. She was the first person he had feelings with before the imprint and she smashed his feelings, ran them over with a semi, and threw them off a cliff. He's still hurt and confused, and battling with himself all the time over the imprint.**

 **Twine268: Oh you work at a school? That must be a lot of fun! I'm actually in college to be a language arts teacher, so my schedule will start getting busier at the end of the month. I'm glad you liked the review and once again thanks for the review! Yeah, I'm slowly letting Jacob interact with Evelyn, but like I told your sister above, Jacob is still really apprehensive and hurt about Bella. There's still a lot that will happen in this story!**

 **Polly2010: Haha thanks so much for reviewing all of my chapters! I'm really glad you like it so far! Hope you like this chapter!**

Jacob paced his room ten minutes before he was supposed to pick up Evelyn. He invited his imprint to the pack bonfire. Holy shit, what was he thinking?! Jacob groaned and sat on his bed. His wolf was excited to see his imprint again, but Jacob couldn't help but feel nervous. "Come on, Black," Jacob whispered to himself. "There's no reason to be nervous. It's not even a date." Jacob frowned a little. It wasn't a date, but there was a part of him that wished it was. Jacob had had every intention of ignoring Evelyn, but then he ran into her at Emily's bakery. She was gorgeous; the prettiest girl Jacob had ever laid eyes on. He couldn't help but want to be with her. Jacob ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Maybe they could just be friends, nothing romantic. Jacob nodded a little. That might work.

Billy knocked on his son's door and wheeled into the room. "What's the matter, son?" Billy asked with a slight smirk on his face. "You look a little nervous."

Jacob scoffed and stood up, "I'm not nervous." That was obviously a lie.

Billy chuckled and smiled at. Whether Jacob wanted to believe it or not, he was slowly coming around to the imprint. "Well, I'm excited to meet Evelyn tonight. We all are." When Jacob told the pack that he invited Evelyn to the bonfire they were all shocked and excited. They thought it would be a while until they were able to meet their new pack sister.

Jacob looked at his dad. "Can you…can you tell the pack not to ambush her when we get to the beach?" Jacob didn't want Evelyn to be freaked out by his pack brothers and their imprints. They could be a handful, especially when a new pack member was involved.

Billy smiled and nodded, "I'll tell Sam to pass on the message when he picks me up."

Jacob smiled a little, "Thanks, dad." Jacob looked at the clock on the wall and quickly grabbed his keys. "I've got to, go, dad! See you at the beach!" Jacob yelled as he ran out the door. Billy smiled to himself. The old Jacob was slowly coming back.

?!

Evelyn stuffed an old beach towel into her bag along with an extra pair of shorts and a jacket. She wasn't even sure she would need any of this stuff, but it was better safe than sorry. She had never been to one of the La Push bonfires before; they were usually only for tribal members. She had heard rumors about the legends they told, but now she would finally be able to hear them for herself.

"Evelyn, Jacob is here!" Her mother yelled. When Evelyn had told her parents that she was going to a bonfire with Jacob on Friday they were shocked. Jacob Black was going to hang out with their daughter? How did they even meet? Evelyn told them that she had bumped into Jacob at the grocery store (leaving out that she could see him. She didn't want her parents to think she was crazy, or for them to get hopeful about her sight), and then again while she was working at Emily's. Her parents were a little unsure about her hanging out with Jacob Black. They had heard the rumors of the young native who had run away from home, twice. On top of that, he dropped out of high school and started working at a local car shop with Sam Uley and his friends, but Evelyn assured them that he was a nice guy. Well, for the most part. That was one thing that puzzled Evelyn about Jacob Black. She couldn't understand why he was so bipolar with her; one minute he was nice and the next he was distant and cold. She wished he would smile more often. Jacob Black was beautiful when he smiled.

"Evelyn?!" Her mother yelled up to her again. Evelyn snapped out of her own thoughts, grabbed her bag, and walked to the stairs. As always Evelyn's sight started to blur and focus in on Jacob Black. He was kneeling on the floor, scratching Rufus behind his ears and talking in a baby voice. Evelyn giggled at the sight before her, and Jacob snapped his attention to her. Evelyn's breath caught in her throat as she looked Jacob over. She could see his muscle flex through his thin, white t-shirt as he stood up. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans that hung low on his hips, a trail of hair ran from his belly button to below the belt of his jeans. Evelyn couldn't stop her eyes from running lower and blushed when her gaze stopped on his crotch. Evelyn bit her lower lip lightly, and wondered just how far his happy trail went.

"Hey, Red, you ready?" Jacob's deep voice asked, breaking her from her trance. Evelyn slowly looked up at Jacob, and her blush depended at the slight smirk on his face.

Evelyn nodded and smiled lightly, "Yeah, I'm all set."

Jacob took Evelyn's bag in one hand and held out his other arm for her to take. "Malady," Jacob said in a horrible, cheesy British accent.

Evelyn giggled and wrapped her arm around Jacob's. "Why thank you, kind sir," she answered back; her accent just as horrible as his.

Jacob smiled to himself and looked over at Evelyn's mother, "I'll have her home before midnight, Mrs. Jane."

Mrs. Jane watched her daughter and Jacob curiously and nodded, "Of course. Have fun you two."

"We will mom. See you later tonight," Evelyn said as Jacob opened the front door. Rufus ran out in front of Jacob and Evelyn and sat by Jacob's car.

Evelyn looked up at Jacob as they made their way over to his car, "It's okay if he comes, right?"

Jacob opened the passenger door, and Rufus jumped into the back. "It's no problem, Red." Evelyn nodded and got in the car. As Jacob closed the passenger door she froze. She was going to be in a car, a small compact area, with Jacob Black. Evelyn closed her eyes, Lord help her.

?!

Jacob's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he continued to drive to La Push. He was having a hard time concentrating on the road. Why? Because Evelyn was wearing a low cut tank top, and his eyes kept sneaking glances down her top. He would watch the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took, and he wondered what her breasts would feel like in his hands. Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Alright, Black. Think about something else; anything but her delicious looking breasts._

Jacob shifted in his seat and looked over at Evelyn, "So, Red, tell me about yourself."

Evelyn looked over at Jacob, "What would you like to know?"

Jacob thought for a second, "Well, anything really. Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to play the piano," she said smiling, "It's something I do when I want to escape."

Jacob smiled, "I would love to hear you play sometime."

Evelyn looked at him. "Maybe," she said, "What about you? Any hobbies?"

"I love cars; I always have. I actually built this baby from scratch," he said and ran his hand over the dash board.

Evelyn's eyes widened, "You built this car?"

Jacob nodded, "It took me a while, but I finally finished her. I also rebuilt some motorcycles with-" Jacob stopped talking and growled low to himself. Why did he have to go and think about her?

Evelyn placed her hand lightly on Jacob's arm, "Are you okay?"

Jacob looked over at Evelyn and instantly relaxed. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay," he said with a small smile. "Next question." They continued asking each other question for the remainder of the car ride, and Jacob was pleasantly surprised to find out that they actually had a lot in common. He didn't know why he was surprised, she was his imprint after all, but he was happy to learn that they had a lot in common. Before he knew it, Jacob was pulling into First Beach parking lot. Jacob quickly put the car into park and jumped out of the car, running over to the passenger side door. Jacob opened up the passenger car door and helped Evelyn out. Evelyn gave him a grateful smile and went to help Rufus out, but he was already out of the car and running down to the beach.

Evelyn smiled up at Jacob, "He really loves the beach."

Jacob smiled, "Well I'm sure he's receiving a lot of attention from the pa-uh, my friends." Jacob mentally kicked himself. He almost slipped about the pack. Shit! Hopefully she didn't notice.

Evelyn watched Jacob curiously. He was clearly trying to cover something up, but Evelyn was much too nervous about meeting all of Jacob's friends to worry about Jacob's little slip up. Jacob lightly wrapped his arm around Evelyn's waist and guided her out of the parking lot and down to the beach. He could hear the laughter of his pack and their imprints as they grew closer to the beach.

Emily looked up and smiled widely at Jacob and Evelyn. "Evelyn!" Emily yelled and walked over to them. The other pack members and imprints looked over at Jacob and their new pack member, smiling at Jacob's arm around Evelyn's waist.

Emily smiled at Jacob and Evelyn. "I'm so glad you could make it!" Emily pulled Evelyn away from Jacob and hugged her tightly. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Before Jacob or Evelyn could protest, Emily grabbed Evelyn's arm and pulled her over to the intimidating group of men and women.

Jacob went to go after Evelyn, feeling her panic at meeting everyone, when Quil and Embry each placed a hand on his arm. "She'll be fine, Jacob. Emily won't let anything happen to her," Quil assured him.

Jacob tried to pull away from his two closest friends, "She's afraid. I can feel it."

Embry tightened his grip on Jacob, "Dude, look, she's okay." Jacob went to object, but stopped when he heard Evelyn laughing. Jacob looked over quickly and visibly relaxed at the sight in front of him. Evelyn was talking with Seth, Jared, and Kim; her eyes were shinning with mirth as she laughed at something Seth said. She was okay; everything was fine.

Quil and Embry both let go of Jacob, and Embry gave Jake a pat on the back. "See, man? The pack wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable. They're just curious about the girl who has Jacob Black all tongue tied." Jacob rolled his eyes. She didn't make him tongue tied. Well, not all the time at least.

"Come on," Quil said nudging Jacob in the side, "Let's go get some food before Paul does."

?!

Evelyn smiled as Seth told her another one of his many stories. She was much more relaxed now then she had been. When Evelyn first saw all of those eyes on her, she panicked. She hated being the center of attention, and everyone seemed to want to talk to her and ask her a million questions. They seemed to sense her uneasiness though, and slowly backed off to let each person talk to her individually. Seth however, never left her side, and she was grateful for that. He was a young, happy, go-lucky kid, and she really enjoyed the carefree atmosphere that seemed to follow him wherever he went.

Evelyn felt a body sit down beside her, and she turned her attention away from Seth to see who it was. Jacob sat next to her holding three plates of food in his hands. "Here," he said handing her the plate with the least amount of food on it. "I thought I would grab you some food before it all disappeared."

Evelyn smiled a little, "Thanks, Jacob."

Seth quickly stood. "The foods done? Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Seth exclaimed and quickly ran over to the table of food. Evelyn and Jacob both laughed as Seth retreated, and Evelyn motioned to the other two plates, both stuffed with food, in Jacob's hands. "Are you going to eat both of those?"

Jacob smirked. "Hell yes!" Evelyn laughed at him, and Jacob patted his stomach. "I'm a growing boy, Red. I need all the nutrition I can get." Evelyn rolled her eyes playfully at Jacob and started to eat her food when Billy Black announce it was time for the legends. Evelyn really liked Billy. He was kind to her and asked her many question about herself. He also asked her how Jacob was treating her, which Evelyn found strange, but told him that Jacob had been nice to her all evening.

Billy smiled at the pack and imprints, but his gaze lingered on Evelyn and Jacob. "Welcome, everyone, to another bonfire!" Jacob's friends all cheered, and Billy chuckled. "Alright, alright settle down. Most of you already know the legends of the spirit warriors and Taha Aki, but some of you may not." Evelyn blushed a little. She knew Billy was referring to her. "I would also like to welcome Evelyn Jane to her first bonfire with us! Hopefully there will be many more to come." Billy gave a pointed look at Jacob to which Jacob avoided and played with his food. Billy shook his head a little and then looked around the bonfire. "Well, let's eat and start the legends!"

Evelyn smiled brightly and became engrossed in the legends that Billy Black told with passion and familiarity.

?!

Jacob draped his jacket over Evelyn and drew her closer into his side; she was sound asleep. Shortly after Billy finished the legends, Evelyn had started to yawn. Jacob told her he would take her home if she was tired, but she refused, saying she was perfectly fine. Ten minutes after that statement and she was fast asleep with her head in his lap. Jacob picked Evelyn up and held her bridal style in his arms. "Alright everyone," he announced looking around, "I'm going to take Evelyn home." Jacob heard a chorus of "goodnights" and "take cares" as he carried Evelyn back up to his car, Rufus right at his heel.

Jacob opened the passenger door and let Rufus jump in and then laid Evelyn down on the passenger seat. He buckled her in and looked down at her sleeping form. She fit in perfectly with the pack, more than Bella ever had. Evelyn got along with everyone, and they all seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. Jacob rubbed her cheek lightly, and she turned to press her cheek further into his hand. Jacob smiled and laughed a little to himself. _God, he was so fucked._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone! Chapter six is finally out! Yay! I do have some important information for you guys. Firstly, I now have a Beta for my story! She's been a huge help, so a big thank you to music04goddess! Secondly, because I now have a Beta the first five chapters of this story have been edited and updated. Nothing major in the plot has changed; only grammar. Thirdly, both music04goddess and I will be headed back to school soon. This means we will both be getting extremely busy, and it may take us longer to get a chapter out. I apologize in advance, but sometimes things happen. And fourthly, I do not own Twilight, but I do own Evelyn and any ideas that may come out of this story. Now on to the fun stuff!**

 **Thank you to Gingah18, Kitaluv, , MoonWolfRunner, Ms Poison Ivey, Nerd4StageAndScreen, NobleSilverShadow, SilentAssassinXIII, THatGurlx3, The-Kiwi-Lover, TwilightHorseGal, X169AJBX, Zafrina, bleachlover202, charnii, gothicluver13, jasminefiregreen, lizzylou26, lytebrytehybrid88, maanou, moonseeker0609 for adding this story to their alerts!**

 **Thank you to Allons-y New York, Layla347, , Melodig, Ms Poison Ivey, NobleSilverShadow, Sunday91, Jasminefiregreen, lizzylou26 for adding this sotry to their aerts!**

 **Twin68: Thank you! I honestly am really happy that you are enjoying it so far. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure people would really like the idea, but I'm happy that people are enjoying it! Wow you've already sent two girls off to college? I'm the first in my family to go, so everyone was really confused on the process. It was hard to figure everything out, and the cost is ridiculous, but it's been a lot of fun. I'm glad you like your job! So many people are unhappy with their jobs now a days. You just need to make the best of everything, or at least that's my opinion. Thanks again!**

 **Polly2010: Thank you so much! Random question, if I were to start writing another story who should my story be centered on? Just wondering! It may not even happen, but I'd like someone's opinion just in case!**

 **Megladon1616: HAHAHAHAHA I read this and laughed so hard! Haha I love it! #Evcob! So cute! Haha Evelyn needs a nickname for Jacob. Don't you think? I mean he calls her Red, so she needs something for him. Hmmm, I'll have to think of something, or you have suggestions let me know! And yes there is a LOT of tensions. Plus, Jacob's gonna have to work for it. Evelyn isn't like the skanky girls he's been with.**

 **Twin268: Haha I promise she isn't giving me a hard time! I appreciate everyone's reviews and opinions on the story. I remember when I first read New Moon I was so mad at Edward for leaving that I threw my book down and walked away. It took me a while to finally pick it up and actually read the rest of it. Thanks again for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the last sentence! Jacob is starting to find his new obsession!**

 **Layla347: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Jacob is starting to like Evelyn more and more, but Evelyn is still a little…unsure. Yes, she feels a pull to him, and gets all tongue tied, but she doesn't really know him at all. They still have a long journey ahead of them!**

"It wasn't a date," Evelyn repeated into the phone.

"It was definitely a date," Jessica answered. Evelyn sighed and rolled onto her stomach. For the past ten minutes, she had be trying to convince Jessica that her night with Jacob was not a date because it wasn't. Or maybe it was? No, it couldn't have been. Evelyn would have known if she was on a date.

"Evelyn," Jessica sighed into the phone, "Why can't you just admit it was a date?"

"Because it wasn't!" She exclaimed laughing.

Jessica huffed, "Well, how do you know? Jacob Black isn't known for 'hanging out' with girls, Evelyn. He fucks them. That's what he does."

Evelyn smirked to herself, "He doesn't date either, Jess."

Jessica remained silent; she knew Evelyn was right. Jacob Black had never been on a date. Unless you counted the occasional drink and dance at one of the clubs he frequented.

"Alright, fine. You're right about that," Jessica mumbled, "But we still have questions that need answers! I mean no offense Evie, but why would Jacob Black randomly want to hang out with you?"

"Wow Jess, thanks," Evelyn mumbled. "I don't know. Maybe because he feels sorry about the way he acted? He's also friends with my boss, so that could be it. Or wait! I have an idea! Maybe he just actually wants to hang out with me!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Jessica sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, Evie. You're a great girl, and you're really pretty. Any guy would be dumb to not hang out with you, but this is Jacob Black we're talking about."

"People change, Jessica," Evelyn said. "Look I have to go. I have…stuff…to do." Jessica went to protest, but Evelyn had already hung up the phone. Evelyn sighed and laid the phone next to her. Was it so obscured to think that Jacob just wanted to hang out with her? Maybe it was, she thought to herself. After all, this was Jacob Black she was talking about, so why was she a little disappointed that it wasn't a date? She didn't like Jacob like that…did she? No, of course not. She wasn't even sure if they were friends. Evelyn groaned and rubbed her face. Why was everything so confusing?

?!

Jacob Black was going crazy; he was also driving everyone else crazy. It had been two days since the bonfire, and he had yet to hear from Evelyn. Why? Because Sam fucking Uley had him on patrol all the time. He said it was "good for him." That Jacob should spend some time away from Evelyn to gather his feelings. Fuck. That. He was going crazy! Jacob already knew how he felt about Evelyn; she was a friend, and he wanted to spend some time with his friend!

"What are you thinking about, Jacob?" Emily asked.

His pack members all smirked at each other and said in union, "Evelyn." Some of his pack mates even decided to make kissy noises at him. Jacob rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to deny.

Emily scolded them with an amused look on her face. "Boys, don't tease Jacob. He's very…sensitive right now," Emily said giggling followed by the roar of his pack mates laughing.

Jacob sighed. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up," He mumbled.

Emily smiled and gave Jacob a slight pat on the back. "We're just teasing sweetie. We all love Evelyn."

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, she's a good friend."

"Friend? That's it?" Embry asked frowning.

"Yeah, we thought that she was your girl now," Paul said smirking.

"Nope," Jacob said standing. "Just friends." Jacob looked around him. "I'm headed out. I have things to do." Jacob grabbed his keys and headed for the door, but not without hearing his pack mates wish him luck with Evelyn.

?!

For once it was sunny in Forks, and Evelyn was going to enjoy it by laying out in her hammock. She could feel the warm sun beating down on her face and relished in the feeling. She didn't care if it was half way through fall; the sun was out and it felt amazing. Evelyn sighed happily and turned the music further up on her iPhone. She was slowly starting to drift off to sleep when a scalding hot hand touched her shoulder. Startled, Evelyn screamed and fell out of the hammock. She ripped her headphones out of her ears and turned towards the sound of a person laughing at her. Evelyn glared slightly as her eyes focused on an amused looking Jacob Black. "You scared me you big buffoon!" She yelled hitting his leg.

Jacob smiled down at her and helped her off the ground. "I'm sorry," He said chuckling, "I didn't think you would freak out like that."

"Not freak out? Really Jake?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. She was going to continue, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"You called me Jake," He whispered.

Evelyn frowned, "Do you not like to be called that? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine. I just…I haven't let anyone call me that in a long time," Jacob said, cutting her off.

Evelyn nodded a little, "Okay, I won't do it again I promise."

Jacob wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, "No, I want you to. I…like when you call me Jake."

Evelyn smiled up at Jake, "Alright then, Jake, what are you doing in my backyard?"

Jacob pretended to look offended and placed a hand on his heart, "A man can't come and see his friend?"

Evelyn smiled widely at Jake, "Friend huh?"

"Well, yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Unless…you don't want to be."

Evelyn smiled, "No, no. I think I would like to be friends with you, Jake."

Jake let out a relieved breath and smiled, "Good, me too."

For a while neither one of them spoke. Jacob kept his arm wrapped around Evelyn's waist and rubbed soothing circles on her back. They both just stood in each others arms staring at each other.

Finally, Evelyn broke their trance, "So, why are you here again?"

Jacob blinked his eyes a few times and then shook his head, "I um…I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

Evelyn bit her lip, "In the woods?"

"Yeah," Jacob said smirking, "Why? Are you afraid, Red?"

Evelyn glared at him a little. "No...But…I mean…there's bears and wolves and things that could eat you in the woods," she mumbled.

Jacob chuckled and pulled Evelyn closer. "I'll protect you, Red," he whispered in her ear. Evelyn shivered and pushed Jake away. "Yeah, yeah you big buffoon. Let's go." Jake smiled down at her and rewrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into the woods; neither one aware of what was waiting for them in the woods.

 **I know this chapter was a little shorter than the others, and I also talked a lot in the beginning, so I'm sorry about that, but thank you all for reading! This story has had 2,000 plus views and over 50 alerts now! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Firstly, thank you! I'm almost at a 100 alerts and over 4,000 views! So thank you! Secondly, I am so sorry this took me a while to get out. Both my beta,music04goddess, and I have been very busy. She has college and work, and I'll be moving into my dorm tomorrow, so I apologize that this took a while. Thirdly, I started a new story! It's called The Lion and The Lamb. Ill leave a summary of it down at the bottom. Music04goddess also writes stories, so I'll leave that information at the bottom as well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks again.(I also don't own Twilight)

Thanks to **AgnetCoCo, Angel-Peyr, ChoiceorDestiny, Eboyd089, EffyinNeverland, Foxtrot21, InsaneGamer1823, IronSidhe, Joneskey, KaitieEM, Majestic-Pegacorn, PancakesandSmiles, Rogue200315, Shakilove, TheJaneOfAllTrades, Twilight Dark Angel, WickedlyMinx, Andreamimun, ashleymariestel, booklover1798, crystalmary, jeasterl, lost in golden eyes, meangirl8, missyizzy, musicstorm, shika93, slytherineseeker, ssecnirpeap , wildrosesforever** for adding this story to their alerts!

Thanks to **AgnetCoCo, ChoiceorDestiny, Eboyd089, InsaneGamer1823, , OliviaNurse, PancakesandSmiles, PoisonDreamz, Ronniebrnz, Shakilove, TTAznGrl92, TeamFreeWill2, TheJaneOfAllTrades, Twilight Dark Angel, Ashleymariestel, meangirl8, missyizzy, music04goddess, shika93** for adding this story to their favorites!

 **Twin68:** Well I'm glad you liked the chapter! I guess we'll find out what was in the woods in this chapter!

 **Booklover1798** : Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

 **Layla347** : Thank you! (:

 **Megladon1616** : Hahaha yeah they do have some tension between them haha and I thought about the jealousy part. Maybe it will happen we'll just have to see (:

 **Twin268:** Thank you! She's a great Beta and always has good ideas or knows how to rewrite a sentence that sounds a little funky. I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this update!

 **Polly2010:** I hope I didn't make you wait too long! Thanks for the review!

 **Meangirl8:** Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Shika93:** Thanks for all of your reviews!

 **Shakilove:** Yeah a little haha but if I lived somewhere that had beautiful woods like they do I would probably go exploring. I would also probably get hurt, but still. Thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** Thanks so much!

 **KaitieEM:** I'm glad you like it! Rufus is her best friend, and I have a dog who also loves to wake me up in the morning, but she's a little bigger than a lab. I have a St Bernard and a Bernese Mountain dog. Oh the drool, but I love them. Thanks for the review!

 **WickedlyMinx:** Thanks for the review! Evelyn can only see Jacob when she's with him. Everything else around them is just really blurry. Jacob's a solid image, but nothing else is. I hope I clear that up in this chapter a little bit. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Evelyn smiled to herself as Jacob rubbed her hip lightly. They had been walking through the woods for about an hour, just talking and laughing with each other. Jacob had been rubbing her hip the whole time they were walking; it was surprisingly relaxing. Evelyn looked up at Jacob and smiled as he talked animatedly. He was definitely a handsome man; she couldn't deny that. Her favorite part of Jacob though, were his eyes. Most of the time, his dark brown eyes showed pain, but right now his eyes were full of youthfulness and laughter. She loved seeing Jacob so carefree.

Jacob looked down at her and smiled, "So, what do you think?"

Evelyn frowned a little. She hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying. "Well…um…"

Jacob smirked, "Were my good looks distracting you?"

"I…no…" Evelyn answered blushing.

Jacob laughed and pulled Evelyn closer. "You're blushing," he teased, "Do you like my muscles, Evelyn?"

Evelyn blushed more and shoved Jacob away. "Shut up, Jake," she mumbled and looked down at the blurry ground. Jacob laughed and smiled to himself. He liked that she was staring at him.

"Come here, Red," Jacob cooed and pulled Evelyn close to him. "I'm just teasing you. I think it's cute that you find me sexy."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but she didn't push him away. Instead she cuddled into him more and closed her eyes. Jacob rubbed her back and looked down at the girl in his arms _. Just friends_ , he reminded himself. _Just…really close friends_. Jacob laid his head on top of Evelyn's and took a deep breath. He sighed happily; she smelled like strawberries.

Jacob closed his eyes. "Evelyn…I-" but Jacob didn't finish that sentence. Instead, he tensed up as a sickly sweet smell hit his nose; vampire. Jacob growled low in his chest and gripped onto Evelyn tighter.

Evelyn frowned and looked up at Jacob. "Jake, you okay?"

But he didn't answer. Jacob's body start to shaking uncontrollably; the need to protect his mate was taking over. Jacob threw Evelyn over his shoulder and started to run towards the La Push border. He needed to get her to safety.

Evelyn squealed when Jacob threw her over his shoulder. "Jake!" Evelyn yelled as she started to punch Jacob's back, "Put me _down_ you buffoon!"

Jacob growled low and kept running. He didn't answer her, and he didn't put her down. All he did was mumble, "Get her to safety." Evelyn frowned. What the hell was he mumbling about? They had just crossed the La Push border when something rock hard slammed into them. Evelyn was thrown out of Jacob's arms and went crashing to the ground a few feet away from him.

Evelyn groaned and slowly sat up. She looked around at her blurry surroundings, trying to find Jake. "Jake! Jake where are you?!" She yelled desperately. Evelyn heard a sound that sounded similar to clothes tearing and then a deep growl. Her head whipped in the direction of the sound, and her eyes widened. A giant, reddish brown wolf stood in front of her. It was growling at a blurry white figure. Evelyn couldn't pry her eyes away from the wolf. It was the only thing, besides Jacob, that she could see. The wolf continued to growl and stalk around the intruder.

"Well, well, well," a bell like voice said. "Isn't this a surprise? The little wolf has a girlfriend, and she smells delicious." The wolf growled low and looked over in Evelyn's direction. Evelyn stared at the wolf; his eyes reminded her of Jake's. The wolf slowly inched closer to Evelyn, as if it was trying to protect her.

The voice laughed, "There's no way you'll be able to protect her _and_ fight me dog."

The wolf scoffed as if it didn't believe her.

The voice chuckled darkly. "I'm not alone, mutt," it sneered. Just then a blurry object jumped onto the wolf's back. The wolf growled and threw the person (that's what Evelyn was assuming it was) off of his back. He let out a long, loud howl and then ran over to Evelyn. Evelyn backed up, pressing her back into the tree. She watched as the wolf looked her over quickly, as if assessing if there was any damage, and then turned away from her to focus on the two individuals.

The wolf hunched down in a protective stance and let out a warning growl. What happened next was a bit of a blur for Evelyn. She could hear the three of them fighting, but could only clearly see what was happening to the wolf. Evelyn flinched and felt her heart break as the wolf was slammed into a tree. The tree fell to the ground and made a loud booming sound; the wolf didn't get up. Evelyn whimpered. "Come on," she whispered. Her eyes were forced from the wolf though, when a pair of iron like hands pulled her up off the ground. She felt herself being flung into the air and screamed in pain when she hit a sharp boulder. Evelyn felt blood trickle down the back of her head and her rips crack as she tried to stand up. She needed to get out of here, or she was going to die.

"Aww look," the first bell like voice spoke, "She's bleeding." Evelyn was shoved back onto the ground. A boot slammed down onto Evelyn's ribs and she cried out in pain.

The second voice chuckled, "Mm, smells good." She heard the wolf growl and quickly looked over at him. He was struggling to stand up and was looking at Evelyn with fear in his eyes. Evelyn screamed and tears ran down her cheeks as her arm was twisted in an odd angle. Black spots started to cover Evelyn's blurry sight; she was going to pass out. The last thing Evelyn heard was the sound of paws running towards her.

?!

Jacob needed to get up; he needed to protect his mate, but he was too injured. During the fight, one of the vampires had bitten into Jacob's shoulder. He could feel the venom running through his veins, burning him from the inside and making him grow weak. His back legs were broken, and they were beginning to heal at an odd angle. He growled low as he saw the vampires throw his mate into the side of a boulder, and then he whimpered when he smelled the blood. Jacob could physically feel her pain, and it was killing him.

 _We're almost there, Jake. Hang in there!_ He heard Sam's voice in his head. During the fight Jacob had howled, signaling to the rest of the pack that there was danger. He had felt them all shift into their forms. The pack quickly ran in their direction, anxious because two of their pack members were in danger.

Jacob let out a painful howl as he heard Evelyn's rips crack. He tried to stand back up, but it was no use. He watched his imprint, with fear in his eyes. She as going to die, and it was all his fault. He watched as Evelyn passed out from the pain; the two nomadic vampires smirked evilly at each other. The female pressed her disgusting vampire lips to Evelyn's neck, but before she could bite down, Sam tackled her to the ground. Evelyn's limp body fell to the ground, and Jacob sighed in relief when Leah stood protectively over her.

Jacob didn't tear his eyes away from Evelyn's body. He watched carefully as her chest rose and fell, and he thanked the Gods that she was still breathing. He could hear his pack brothers fighting the two vampires. The smell of smoke from the fire made its way over to Jacob. That would be the vampires' demise.

Sam walked over to Jacob and looked him up and down. _I need help carrying Jacob back to Sue's house. He needs to calm down enough to turn back, and then his wounds need to be looked at. Leah, take Evelyn to the hospital. Say she fell off a cliff._

He watched as Leah turned back and put clothes on. Jacob growled at Leah as she picked up Evelyn, and then he glared at Sam _. I'm not leaving her side._

 _I'll go with them, Jake,_ Seth said _. I'll let the pack know what's happening while they help you._

Jacob went to protest, but it was no use. Leah and Seth were already running off with his imprint.

 _Phase back Jake,_ Sam ordered. Jacob felt himself phase back into his human form. He felt his pack brothers pick him up and walk toward Sue's. Jake was in pain, but he didn't care. All he could think about was how he had failed his imprint. He couldn't protect her on his own. Jacob felt his heart break as a tear ran down his cheek. He didn't deserve Evelyn, and he was going to make sure she was never put into danger again.

* * *

 **The Lion and The Lamb:** Every vampire knew who he was; they all feared his name. He was Aro's protege, and he was just as ruthless, if not more so, than Aro. Edward Masen had little remorse for life; both vampire and human. He had many lovers throughout the years, but disposed of them within a years time. No one had ever really struck an interest in him. Until her.

 **Love Happens by music04godess:** Edward is the owner of a large company in New York. There is always a new supermodel hanging off of each arm. Bella is a shy woman looking for a new job. What happens when she is hired into Edward's company? And who is this woman that is always coming in to see Edward? All human.

 **Finding Freedom by music04godess:** Bella is married to Jacob Black, but everything is not going great. She meets Edward one rainy day when he wonders into her coffee shop, and they become fast friends. What happens when he starts to discover what is happening to Bella? All human. Rated M for sexual content and domestic abuse.


End file.
